tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Charaktere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014))
Auf dieser Seite findet ihr eine Auflistung sämtlicher Charaktere der Serie "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014)". thumb Helden 'Leonardo' "Leo" ist der Anführer des grünen Teams und ist der älteste der vier Turtles. Er träg ein blaues Bandana als Waffen führt er zwei Katanas mit sich. Sein Lieblingskampfschrei ist "Turtle Power". Erstauftritt: "What the Shell?" 'Michelangelo' "Mikey" ist der Wildeste und Kindischste des Teams und ist der jüngste von seinen Brüder. Er trägt ein orangenes Bandana und er Kämpft mit zwei Nunchakus. Sein Lieblingskampfschrei ist "Booyakasha". Er besitzt eine Superhelden-Zweitidentität namens "Turtflytle" Erstauftritt (Normal): "What the Shell?" Erstauftritt (als Turtflytle): "Turtflytle the Superhero" 'Donatello' "Donnie" ist das Genie unter den vier Brüdern. Er trägt ein violettes Bandana und Kämpft mit einem Hölzernen Bo-Stab. Seit der ersten Begegnung mit April ist er in sie Verliebt. Erstauftritt: "What the Shell?" 'Raphael' "Raph" ist der Hitzkopf im Turtle-Team. Er trägt ein rotes Bandana und kämpft mit zwei Sais. Er möchte am liebsten immer sofort seine Gegner ausschalten wenn ihn nicht seine Brüder aufhalten würden. Erstauftritt: "What the Shell?" 'Splinter' Er ist der Ninjutsu-Meister und Adoptivvater der Turtles und vor seiner Mutation war er ein Mensch Namens Hamato Yoshi. Er hat eine Tochter Namens Miwa/Karai. Erstauftritt: "Cockroach Terminator" 'April O'Neil' April ist eine 16 Jährige Teenagerin und ist die Beste Freundin der Turtles. Donatello ist seit er sie zum ersten gesehen hat in sie verliebt. Sie wird genauso wie die Turtles von Splinter in der Kraft des Ninjutsus ausgebildet aber nicht so streng. Erstauftritt: "Kraang Attack" 'Casey Jones' Casey ist genauso wie April der Beste Freund der Turtles aber am meisten von Raphael. Mit Donatello jedoch hat er oft Streit weil beide in April verliebt sind aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt sind sie sich gegenseitig immer zur stelle. Sein Lieblingskampfschrei ist "Goongala". Erstauftritt: "Meet the Evil Turtles" 'Napoleon Bonafrog' Er ist ein Mutierter Frosch, ein Freund der Turtles und einer der besten Freunde von Mikey. Er lebt mit seinem Team den Punk-Fröschen außerhalb der Stadt in den Wäldern von Northampton. Er ist der Anführer des Teams. Erstauftritt: "Green Frogs and an Orange Cat" 'Genghis Frog' Er ist ein Mutierter Frosch, ein Freund der Turtles. Er lebt mit seinem Team den Punk-Fröschen außerhalb der Stadt in den Wäldern von Northampton. Erstauftritt: "Green Frogs and an Orange Cat" 'Rasputin the Mad Frog' Er ist ein Mutierter Frosch, ein Freund der Turtles. Er lebt mit seinem Team den Punk-Fröschen außerhalb der Stadt in den Wäldern von Northampton. Er wird in der zweiten Staffel nochmal Mutiert und wird dann ein Alchimist. Erstauftritt: "Green Frogs and an Orange Cat" 'Attila the Frog' Er ist ein Mutierter Frosch, ein Freund der Turtles. Er lebt mit seinem Team den Punk-Fröschen außerhalb der Stadt in den Wäldern von Northampton. Er wird in der zweiten Staffel nochmal Mutiert und führt dann die Punk-Frösche an. Erstauftritt: "Green Frogs and an Orange Cat" 'Frosch-Soldaten' Sie sind von Rasputin Mutierte Frösche. Sie treten in der zweiten Staffel auf. Erstauftritt: "Help for the Punk Frogs in Northampton" 'Dave Beaver' Er ist ein Mutierter Bieber und ein Ehemaliges Mitglied der Dream Beaver, doch da er für die anderen als viel zu nett und unbedrolich empfunden wurde wurde er aus dem Team verbannt. Später Freundet er sich mit den Turtles an und kämpf gegen die drei Bösen Dream Beaver. Er hat hellblaues und rosarotes Fell und blaue Augen, und ein herzförmiges Symbol mit Regenbogen und Sternen auf dem Bauch Erstauftritt: "Dream Beavers" 'Leatherhead' Er ist ein Freund der Turtles und der beste Freund von Mikey. Er ist ein Feind der Kraang. Erstauftritt: "A Kraang Enemy" 'Pulverizer/Mutagen Man' "Pulverizer" ist ein Freund der Turtles bis er eines Tages Mutiert wird und sich in ein Gliberhaufen mit Organen Mutiert. Sein wahrer Name ist Timothy und im laufe der Serie wird er wieder in einen Menschen zurückverwandelt. Erstauftritt (als Mensch): "The Pulverizer" Erstauftritt (als Mutagen Man): "Pulverizer the Mutagen Man" 'Candy Boy' An einem Halloween ging er um die Häuser und bekam Süßigkeiten wie jeder andere auch doch von einem bekam er keine Süßigkeiten sondern ein Kanister mit Grünem Schleim als er wieder bei sich zu Hause war aß er Süßigkeiten dann ist der Kanister runtergefallen er wollte es aufwischen aber er wurde jedoch in ein Süßigkeitenmutant verwandelt daraufhin Mutierte er auch noch seine Süßigkeiten und worden diese in die Zuckersoldaten verwandelt. Er trat erst als Feind auf jedoch kurze Zeit später als Freund. Erstauftritt: "Trick or Treat Tussle" 'Zuckersoldaten' Sie waren ursprünglich die Süßigkeiten von Candy Boy bis er sie mit dem Mutagen Mutierte seitdem dienen sie Candy Boy. Erst traten sie als feinde auf jedoch nachdem sich Candy Boy den Turtles anschloss wurden sie auch freunde der Turtles. Erstauftritt: "Trick or Treat Tussle" '1987iger Leonardo' "1987iger Leo" ist ein Mitglied der Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles. Weiteres Folgt Erstauftritt: "What the? The Hero Turtles?" '1987iger Michelangelo' "1987iger Mikey" ist ein Mitglied der Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles. Weiteres Folgt Erstauftritt: "What the? The Hero Turtles?" '1987iger Donatello' "1987iger Donnie" ist ein Mitglied der Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles. Weiteres Folgt Erstauftritt: "What the? The Hero Turtles?" '1987iger Raphael' "1987iger Raph" ist ein Mitglied der Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles. Weiteres Folgt Erstauftritt: "What the? The Hero Turtles?" Schurken 'Shredder' "Shredder" ist der Hauptfeind der Turtles und Splinter. Sein wahrer Name ist Oroku Saki. Er ist der Führer des Foot Clans und ist ein Freund der Kraang. Erstauftritt: "What the Shell?" 'Karai/Miwa/Miwasnake' Sie ist die Adoptivtochter von Shredder und die richtige Tochter von Splinter/Hamato Yoshi. Im laufe der Serie wechselt sie auf die seite der Turtles wird jedoch kurze Zeit später in eine Schlangenmutantin verwandelt. Erstauftritt (als Mensch): "Bebop and Rocksteady" Erstauftritt (als Mutant): "A Snake and a Rat" 'Tiger Claw' Tiger Claw ist ein Mutierter Tiger der Shredder ergeben ist. Er verlor sein Auge und sein Schwanz in einem Kampf mit Shredder. Erstauftritt: "Green Frogs and an Orange Cat" 'Chris Bradford/Rahzar' Er war einst ein Mensch bis er und Xever von Shredder für ein Mutationsexperiment rekrutiert wurden. Seitdem ist er ein Werwolfs ähnlicher Mutant. Erstauftritt: "What the Shell?" 'Xever/Fishface' Er war einst ein Mensch bis er und Bradford von Shredder für ein Mutationsexperiment rekrutiert wurden. Seitdem ist er ein Fischmutant. Erstauftritt: "What the Shell?" 'Rocksteady' "Nassie" war einst ein Mensch bis er und Bebop sich Freiwillig für Mutationsexperiment meldeten. Seitdem ist er ein Nashornmutant. Erstauftritt: "Bebop and Rocksteady" 'Bebop' "Schweinebacke" war einst ein Mensch bis er und Rocksteady sich Freiwillig für Mutationsexperiment meldeten. Seitdem ist er ein Warzenschweinmutant. Erstauftritt: "Bebop and Rocksteady" 'Baxter Stockman/Baxter Fly' Er ist ein Wissenschaftler vom Foot Clan. Er ist für die Mutationsexperimente und anderes zuständig. Im laufe der Serie wir er in ein Fliegenmutant verwandelt. Erstauftritt (als Mensch): "What the Shell?" Erstauftritt (als Baxter Fly): "Baxter the Fly" 'Kraang Prime' Sie ist die Königin der Kraang und das einzige weibliche Exemplar der Kraang. Erstauftritt: "Kraang Attack" 'Kraang Subprime/Mr. Jones' Er ist ein Spion der Kraang. Er kann sich als Mensch tarnen in diesen fall Mr. Jones. Er wird im Finale der ersten Staffel von Trümmerteilen des Turtle Versteck erschlagen. Erstauftritt (als Mr. Jones): "Casey Jones best Day" Erstauftritt (als Kraang Subprime): "The Invasion of New York City - Part 1 'Die Kraang' Die Kraang sind eine Alien Rasse aus der Dimension X. Sie sind eine Hochintelligente Spezies. Sie sind welche von den Hauptfeinden der Turtles. Erstauftritt (erwähnt): "Meet the Evil Turtles" Erstauftritt (in Person): "Cockroach Terminator" 'Slash' Er ist eine böse Mutierte Schildkröte die es ganz besonders auf Raphael abgesehen hat. Er ist mit einer anderen bösen Schildkröte Namens Tokka in einem Team dieses heißt die Evil Turtles. Erstauftritt: "Meet the Evil Turtles 'Tokka' Als er noch eine normale Schnappschildkröte war wurde er eines Tages von den Kraang gefunden und Mutiert. Nach seiner Mutation Zerstörte er alle Kraang und floh. Doch kurze zeit später lernte er Slash seitdem waren die beiden ein Team und hatten das Ziel die Turtles zu vernichten. Erstauftritt: "Meet the Evil Turtles" 'Newtralizer' Er ist ein Mutierter Molch aus der Dimension X und ein Feind von sowohl den Turtles als auch den Kraang Erstauftritt: "The Newtralizer Strikes Back" 'Fong' Noch in Abeit Erstauftritt: "TBA" 'Sid' Noch in Abeit Erstauftritt: "TBA" 'Tsio' Noch in Abeit Erstauftritt: "TBA" 'Rattenkönig' Noch in Abeit Erstauftritt: "I, Monster" 'Spy Roach' Er ist eine Mutierte Kakerlake. Er ist einer der wenigen der weiß wo das Versteck der Turtles ist. Erstauftritt: "Cockroach Terminator" 'Agent John Bishop' Er ist der Anführer der EPF. Weiteres Folgt Erstauftritt: "The Attack of the Earth Protection Force - Part 1" 'Sparky' Er ist ein Mitglied der EPF. Weiteres Folgt Erstauftritt: "The Attack of the Earth Protection Force - Part 1" 'Fives' Er ist ein Mitglied der EPF. Weiteres Folgt Erstauftritt: "The Attack of the Earth Protection Force - Part 1" 'Tup' Er ist ein Mitglied der EPF. Weiteres Folgt Erstauftritt: "The Attack of the Earth Protection Force - Part 1" 'Rookie' Er ist ein Mitglied der EPF. Er Stirbt im Kampf mit den Turtles. Erstauftritt: "The Attack of the Earth Protection Force - Part 1" 'Dark Beaver' Er ist der Anführer der Dream Beaver. Er hat ein hat ein dunkelrotes Fell, rotglühende Augen und ein flammendes Schädelsymbol auf seinem Bauch. Weiteres Folgt Erstauftritt: "Dream Beavers" 'Doom Beaver' Er ist der unvorhersehbare der Dream Beaver. Er hat purpurfarbenes Fell und eine Bauchfellzeichnung in Form einer Bombe mit Totenschädelsymbol. Weiteres Folgt Erstauftritt: "Dream Beavers" 'Dread Beaver' Er ist der bedrohlichste der Beaver. Er hat ein hellbraunes Fell und eine Zeichnung in Form eines verängstigten Totenschädels auf seiner Bauchdecke. Weiteres Folgt Erstauftritt: "Dream Beavers" Neutrale 'Woody Dirkins' Er ist ein Pizzabote. Erstauftritt: "Meet the Evil Turtles" Galerie Leonardo.jpg|Leonardo Michelangelo.jpeg|Michelangelo Donatello.jpeg|Donatello Raphael.png|Raphael Splinter.png|Slinter April.png|April O'Neil 250px-9-casey-jones.png|Casey Jones 185px-Shredddd.jpg|Napoleon Bonafrog 250px-Genghis frog.png|Genghis Frog Raspuien und Atalia.png|Attila the Frog und Rasputin the Mad Frog 250px-Dreambeaver2.png|Dave Beaver 250px-File Raph ch pu3.jpg|Leatherhead Sd.png|Pulverizer Mutagen Man.jpg|Mutagen Man 300px-Retro team green.gif|Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 250px-Retro leo.jpg|1987iger Leonardo 250px-Retro mikey.gif|1987iger Michelangelo 250px-Retro donnie.gif|1987iger Donatello 250px-Retro raph.jpg|1987iger Raphael Shredder.jpeg|Shredder 90x55x2-1005813 219923664833126 406640223 n.png|Karai/Miwa Karai_serpent.png|Miwasnake 300px-Tiger claw Tiger claw.png|Tiger Claw Rahzar pu1.png|Rahzar Fishface bio pu.jpg|Fishface 185px-Rocksteady bio pu1.png|Rocksteady 190px-12 Bebop.jpg|Bebop TMNT 2012 Stockman Fly.jpg|Baxter-Fly Kraang prime.jpeg|Kraang Prime 250px-TMNT 2012 Season 2 Finale Kraang.jpg|Kraang Subrime Kurtzmann.jpg|Mr.Jones Kraang.JPG|Kraang 169px-TMNT12_Slash.png|Slash tokka_by_real_warner-d5d5mm3.jpg|Tokkka 160px-Newtralizer_2012.png|Newtralizer 250px-Fong.jpg|Fong 250px-Sidprofile.png|Sid 250px-Tsoi.jpg|Tsoi Rat_King2.jpg|Rattenkönig Spy Roach.png|Spy Roach 245px-03dfghhhhhhh.jpg|Agent John Bishop 200px-Earth Protection Force 2012.jpg|Sparky, Fives und Tup 250px-Dreambeaver.png|Dark Beaver 250px-TMNT12 Ciro Pizzaguy.jpg|Woody Dirkins Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten